Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is the daughter of Magneto and the sister of Quicksilver and Polaris. She also has a crush on Nightcrawler. Wanda is a member of Magneto's Acolytes. She lives in the metal palace with her family, and does not appear to leave the island of Genosha. History Wanda was a member of Magneto's Acolytes. She lives in the metal palace with her family (House of Magnus), and does not appear to want to leave Genosha. As part of the Acolytes, and powerful enough, she ensure peace on the island. She was very proud as well as protective of Genosoha and Magneto ideals, and believed her place is faithfully at her father's side. She is also very protective of her younger sister, Lorna, and helps Magneto hide the truth of the cells from her. She seems estranged from her twin brother Quicksilver, due to her father's orders to keep him off Genosha. At the start of the series she strongly emphasized Magneto's ideals and followed his beliefs of "survival." Later, after almost letting Wolverine drown, Wanda realizes that just because her father would do it, doesn't make it right. She still believed her rightful place was at his until he revealed his devious plan, which led to her her realization that everything she believed in and stood for was a lie. Wanda was also Nightcrawler's love interest. Magneto introduced the Scarlet Witch as his personal tour guide, where she took him out to see Dazzler perform at a concert and lightly flirted with him before leaving. However, he has stated that she's "not the love of my life." He later reveals that her life is important to him, although she thinks just like her father. After Nightcrawler and Wolverine brought her back to genosha, Nightcrawler offered her the chance to come back to the school with them, but she refused, saying her place was with her father. She kissed Nightcrawler on the cheek and said goodbye before departing with her father. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Probability Manipulation:' The Scarlet Witch possesses the mutant power of affecting probability fields. By a combination of gestures and mental concentration, she creates a "hex-sphere", a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. Among the many phenomena she is able to cause are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume, the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, and so on. These phenomena occur practically instantaneously after the completion of her hex. Her range of hex-casting is limited by her line of sight (e.g., she cannot watch a live television broadcast and cause a hex-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin). Notes In the comics, there is a universe where Nightcrawler and she get together and have a daughter. It is worth noting that this other universe is similar to the one the cartoon is set in, having Charles and Jean die/be missing in action. Trivia * It is unknown whether or not this universe's Scarlet Witch's powers worked via the manipulation of chaos magic, since Wanda only demonstrated her hex-bolts. Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Brotherhood Category:Former Brotherhood